


So scared of losing you

by DonnieTZ



Category: Hollyoaks
Genre: Angst, Love, M/M, Stendan, collection, flashfic, what if
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-07
Updated: 2016-01-07
Packaged: 2018-05-12 11:21:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5664286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DonnieTZ/pseuds/DonnieTZ
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Raccolta di scritti (o aspirante tale) su Brendan e Ste, su prompt di belle personcine del gruppo "We are out of prompts".<br/>---<br/><i> Ingenuità e sincerità, la più pericolosa delle combinazioni.<br/>Perché il passato ti raggiunge, per quanto tu possa correre velocemente e senza voltarti indietro, e il prezzo da pagare è sempre alto. </i></p>
            </blockquote>





	So scared of losing you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Hollyhoaks. Stendan. Quella volta in cui sei stato sincero con me.”
> 
> Clizia, tanto amore per te e per questo prompt!!! <3

  
Ste lascia che le dita di Brendan scorrano fra i suoi capelli. Sono a letto, le lenzuola un groviglio che li tiene ancorati al materasso, la pelle nuda contro il cotone candido.  
Sono giorni di estrema serenità, ma Ste ancora stenta a crederci. Dopo arresti, processi, litigi e sangue, sono ancora lì. Ancora insieme. Forse è questo il segreto dell'amore, quello vero: resistere a tutto, uscire più forte di prima, non sparire mai.  
Non che non ci siano stati momenti difficili. Momenti in cui ha creduto di perderlo e momenti in cui l'ha perso davvero – mesi o giorni, la stessa sofferenza – perché la vita di Brendan è un grumo appiccicoso di violenza e vendetta. Ste ha dovuto affrontare pugni sul viso e ferite sull'anima con la stessa determinazione, sopravvivendo all'amore incondizionato che l'ha legato all'uomo peggiore che potesse incontrare. E al migliore, allo stesso tempo.  
“Ricordi Dublino?”  
La domanda di Ste nasconde mille implicazioni. A Dublino, sul ponte degli innamorati, hanno deciso che ne sarebbe valsa la pena. Si sono detti quei “ti amo” così poco convenzionali e hanno deciso che niente avrebbe fatto più paura che la prospettiva di una vita senza l'altro.  
_Ingenuità._  
_Ingenuità e sincerità_ , la più pericolosa delle combinazioni.  
Perché il passato ti raggiunge, per quanto tu possa correre velocemente e senza voltarti indietro, e il prezzo da pagare è sempre alto.  
“Quella volta in cui sei stato sincero con me.” continua Ste.  
Brendan emette un basso verso gutturale di assenso, segno che sta per addormentarsi, ma che sta ancora ascoltando.  
“Non credevo ce l'avremmo fatta. Non credevo fosse possibile per noi. Forse ero più convinto di te che non avremmo avuto un lieto fine.” continua Ste.  
“Era la verità. Non posso vivere la mia vita senza di te.”  
È ancora difficile, per Brendan, ammettere qualcosa di così profondo e di così importante. Separa le loro braccia dall'incastro in cui sono finite e si gira su un fianco, per osservare Ste.  
“E all'ospedale, quando ti hanno arrestato e credevamo non ci saremmo più rivisti?” domanda ancora l'altro.  
“Era la verità. Tu hai cambiato ogni cosa, Steven.”  
“E dopo ancora...”  
“Qualcuno dovrebbe zittirti.” mormora Brendan, accarezzando la guancia di Ste.  
E poi lo bacia, ancora e ancora, sempre come la prima volta e sempre in modo diverso. Lo bacia e per Ste è sempre terrificante, perché si sente vivo solo in quei baci e sa che il loro equilibrio è sempre fragile, che le loro vite non saranno mai serene.  
Ha paura, Ste. Paura delle sincerità, più che delle bugie. Paura del futuro più che del passato. Paura di averlo davvero, più che di perderlo.  
Ma in quel bacio che è tornare a respirare, si rende conto che non importa. Niente importa. Proprio com'è sempre stato quando si tratta di Brendan.


End file.
